A Christmas Miracle
by Luvin.Jashley
Summary: Its Christmas and Gabriella's day hasnt started off well. Troy invites her over his house. She hates him but can that all change in one day? I Guess it can on Christmas, after all Christmas is known for Miracle's. TROYELLA xx ONESHOT


**Ok Longer Authors note at the bottom but I just want to quickly say:**

**I am sorry this didn't come out on Christmas or anytime near it. I got so busy, I had started just before Christmas but didn't have the time to finish it but I decided to do it now cos I thought this story was cute.**

**Merry Christmas for Last Year!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything. Except for the plot :]**

**Christmas 2008**

Okay so My Name is Gabriella Anne Marie Montez it is almost Christmas and I have a little Story to tell you. It is about the Christmas Miracle I experienced last year when I was 16. No one expected it, not even me. That's why I call it a Miracle.

--

**Christmas Day 2007**

Today is Christmas; usually this is like the greatest time of year but not for me, Gabriella Montez.

I have to spend Christmas alone, my dad died when I was 12, my mum works full time and even on Christmas she is working all day! Sharpay my Best friend is out of the country visiting friends in Paris. Taylor and Kelsi my other best friends have to spend Christmas with there family. I have no one today.

I guess it's going to a be a slow, relaxing day at home reading my Books. I am in the Car on my way back home from Starbucks, I have the heater up high, and it is still freezing. My car is covered in snow as well as most of the road.

I pull in to the driveway of my House, get out of the car shivering and walk up to the front door. You see I told my mum before I left to leave me the key under the mat before she goes to work, but of course with my luck she forgets.

There is no Key under the Mat.

I am stuck outside there is no way in, the security is very high on house so if I was to open a window or climb up to the second story the alarm would go off, and I have no Idea how to turn it off. So the police will show up and for a false alarm I will get fined. What great Christmas that would be.

I Guess I will just have to wait outside. Hopefully some caring old people will tell me I am going to get a chill outside and then kindly invite me into there warm house.

I tightly cup my almost cold Starbucks coffee cup in my hands. It is the only warmth I have. I shouldn't have worn thin skinny jeans and just a tank top today. I usually don't feel the cold that much, but today I am almost numb.

Half an Hour passes and I am still here.

You're probably asking why I don't have a phone at the moment. You see I got a new one for Christmas and I haven't set up the sim card and stuff yet so it's inside, not working.

I suddenly here rattling of an old vehicle so I look up. It's my neighbour, Troy Bolton. He is pulling in to his drive way. He is the Jerk of all Jerks I effing hate him! He thinks his all that, he has had almost every girl from our school in his bed before, well from what I have heard anyway. I don't really talk to him that much but I know he is a jerk because him and all his friends are always taunting and beating up the "nerds". Well I like to call them "The smarter kids who are going to have a great future when they are older!" and for short "TSKWAGTHAGFWTAO."

I look up again to find him looking at me, he looks a bit worried.

"What are you looking at?!" I yell at him harshly. Wow I really thought he would be the one saying that. But I guess it is possible for me to say something like that today. I have had such a bad day, and its Christmas for crying out loud!

After I said that he looked away for a second and then looked back, he started walking over here. "Oh god this day just keeps getting worse and worse" I muttered quietly.

He is about 3 metres away from me, he looks down at me. "Why are you sitting out in the cold?" he asks.

"Well no one is home, I don't have a key, So I am locked out of the house until about 6 'o' clock!... Why would you care anyway?" I ask the last bit quietly, but still a bit harsh.

"I Care because my mum saw you through the window and made me come here and ask you if you wanted to come in our house for the day, out of the cold, before I went inside."

I looked over to the Bolton's house and I see Troy's Mum, Lucille, looking through the window smiling at me, making hand movements telling me to come inside.

I Sigh and stand up. "Ok then" I reply quietly.

I then follow Troy into his house. I remember being in here once a year ago when me and my mum moved here and they invited us to dinner one night. It sure was big, a little bigger then my house. Suddenly Lucille bursted out of a door smiling with arms wide open.

"Hello Gabriella!" She said as she hugged me.

"Hi Lucille" I greeted her.

"I haven't seen you in a while" she said she pulled back.

"Yeah well haven't we all been busy" I smiled the best I could.

Troy was still standing there watching.

"How come you have been sitting out in the cold Gabriella? You would have caught a chill!" Lucille asked worriedly.

"Uhh… I am locked out of my house and everyone was busy today"

"Oh sweetie don't worry you can stay with us until your mum gets back, do you like chicken? Because that's what is for lunch." She asked happily.

"Thanks Lucille, and yes I do like chicken." I smiled.

"Great! Well make your self at home and troy will company you while I go finish making lunch." She replied smiling walking off back into the kitchen.

I looked back at Troy he was looking down at the floor and a bit red. That is so cute Popular Golden Boy Troy is embarrassed by his mum. I laughed a bit. Then he glared at me. "Sorry" I stopped.

He walked off upstairs, I just stood their awkwardly. I looked around and had another look at my surroundings. To the right of me was a big lounge room with a plasma TV next to the fire place. On the left was just the door Lucille came in and out of, I am guessing it's the kitchen. Then straight ahead are the stairs troy stormed up about a minute ago.

I started walking up the stairs. Lucille said to make myself at home so I may as well. I can hear a shower running from down the hall. I decided to be a bit nosey and have a look around.

I Got to the end of the hallway and looked to my left where I could see another door opposite the one with the shower running in it. The door is covered with Basketball posters of many stars I don't know at all. There is also a big poster of the school's basketball team "The Wildcats". I Can see troy proudly smiling at the front of the group, next to him was his best friend Chad Danforth. He is the African American boy who never lets go of his Basketball and has the biggest afro I have ever seen.

I was too busy looking at all the posters to realize the shower stopped but then I did realize when I heard a door shut. I swung around quickly only to find Troy Bolton _shirtless_ with a towel around his waste. I look down to hide the heat rising up to my cheeks.

Even though I hate him I have to admit he is _Hot!_

"Uh… I was just looking at your posters." I said quietly.

He nodded his head and then walked past me and opened the door into his bedroom, as he was grabbing some clothes to change into I looked around the inside of his room. Wow he really is into basketball. You can barley see the walls because they are covered in posters. He has red and white (Wildcat Colours) bed spread and many, many trophies on a cabinet from basketball.

He then shut his draw and as he walked past me he throw a piece of clothing at me, and then disappeared off into the bathroom again, probably to get changed. I looked down at the soft sweatshirt in my hands. It was a red and had a white Nike tick on the front of it. I looked at it confused.

He suddenly walked past me again this time he was fully dressed. _Thankfully?_ He had a pair of blue jeans on with a grey sweat shirt. It was a simple outfit but looked so good on him. He looked at me confused.

"It's a Jumper… your meant to put it on" he laughed.

It was just then when I noticed even though I was inside I was still a bit cold and had little Goosebumps covering my arms.

"Umm… thanks." I said as I pulled the jumper over my head only to mess up my hair a bit.

"I am sorry you have to be here on Christmas."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well from the looks of it, it looks like you don't want to be here. I mean… it's obvious you hate me." He replied with no expression on his face.

Well I mean sure I would rather be other places then here at the moment on Christmas, but it wasn't so bad. Did I really hate him? I mean I don't even really know him. He doesn't sound like the type of guy everyone says he is.

"Why do you think I hate you?" I asked.

"Well… you speak rudely to me, you're always glaring at me and you never talk to me when I sit right next to you in English." He replied looking a bit upset.

Whoa this definitely isn't the Troy everyone says he is.

"Oh yeah cos you don't speak rudely to my friends." I shot back at him with sarcasm in my voice.

"Yeah I don't speak rudely to your friends! The other guys on the basketball team are the one's who do." He paused for a second to take a breath. "I'm sorry my friends can be jerks. I know how you feel cos I used to get bullied in Primary (Elementry) School." He said that bit softer.

Whoa. Troy Bolton. The Troy Bolton?! Captain of East High's Basketball team Troy Bolton used to get bullied? I never thought I would hear that.

"You? You used to get bullied?" I finally answered. Even though he doesn't get bullied now, I felt sorry for him.

"Hard to believe eh?" He laughed. "I had braces and hit puberty early, which meant a whole lot of pimples." This made me smile it was like he was trying to make me feel better, and have a better Christmas.

There was a comfortable silence. Troy looked at the floor with a little smile on his face still. "Got any pictures?" I broke the silence and he laughed.

"I Burned them all after I got my braces off and found out what acne cream was" He smiled that gorgeous smile. Whoa! What the hell am I thinking?

"KIDS! LUNCH IS READY!" I hear Lucille call from downstairs. I Smile I wish I had a mum like Lucille. I mean yeah I love my mum, but she isn't really a mum to me. More like a friend that always blows you off.

"Are you coming? or are you just going to stare into space?" Troy's beautiful voice interrupts my thoughts. I look around at him to realize he is already out his door. I giggle and then it happens, Troy Bolton grabs my hand and pulls me down stairs for lunch. He just touched my hand and my heart is going crazy right now, what is wrong with me?!

--

Lunch is finished Lucille's Chicken was great; I also met the rest of troy's family. Jack Bolton was sitting on the other side of the table next to his wife Lucille. Jack was troy's dad and east high's Basketball coach. He was a tall man and had troy's eyes. On one end of the table was Troy's older sister, Abbie, she has sandy brown hair like troy's but darker blue eyes. Then on the other end of the table in a High chair was Troy's 1 and a half year old sister, Siena, who had curly light brown hair and Hazel eyes.

After helping clear the table I sat on the couch next to Abbie while troy put Siena to bed.

"So are you and Troy dating?" She asked.

"Oh um no. We don't really know each other that well." I replied awkwardly. How could she think that? Me geeky gabby with Golden boy Troy?

"Oh sorry, you guys seem cute together and I thought Troy had finally found a decent girlfriend. You guys would be so adorable if you dated" She laughed, and I just smiled with her.

--

It is totally true! Whenever guys are around there friends they are just classic jerks but whenever they aren't they happen to be real nice. I have now been over Troy's for about 4 hours and I can't complain, I have had a great time. After Troy had come back from putting Siena to sleep we just watched TV with Abbie, then not long after she went home to her boyfriends house. After that Troy's parents went over to visit there grandparents and have afternoon tea with them and took Siena with them.

Me and Troy were home alone, so I decided to help troy with some study. He was getting a C in English but wanted to get it up to a B. So I thought I would help. After about an hour and a half of studying we went out the back into the cold.

I Met Troy's American Bulldog, Lucky, and then Troy offered to show me some basketball moves in his own basketball court. We played a little game he ended up shooting about 12 baskets and I shot 7.

"Hey your pretty good for a B-Ball newbie." Troy laughed.

"Yeah well me and my dad used to play when I was younger." I smiled remembering my dad.

"Oh awesome, maybe we should have a two on two game one day, me and my dad and you and yours." My smile dropped and I looked at the floor.

"My Dad passed away when I was 12" I looked up at him. Guilt washed all over his face.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Brie" I Smiled slightly at what he called me.

I laughed a bit "No troy its ok. I got over it a long time ago, and I have a nickname now?" he smiled.

"Yeah well Gabriella is just such a long name and I'm real lazy so I made it short." He paused for a second. "Sorry if you don't want to talk about it but, how did you dad die?" he had a guilty look plastered all over his face again.

"Oh he was in a Car accident… he was on his way to a NBA Game he had been so excited for it for weeks." I sat down on the icy grass and Troy sat down next to me still listening. "A Drunk drive ran a red light, a-and he hit my dad, a-a-and he was g-gone." My eyes were tearing up; the tears were going to fall. I guess I wasn't over it yet. Great Troy Bolton is watching me cry over something that happened years ago.

He wrapped one of his strong arms around my shoulder I didn't look at him I just leaned into his chest and tried to stop the tears that kept falling. "I'm sorry" he said quietly into my hair. His warm breath felt good on my head.

"No I'm sorry it's Christmas I shouldn't be like this… I guess I wasn't over it yet." I managed to sob out.

"Listen Brie I can't bring back your dad, but anytime you need someone to talk to I'm right next door" I couldn't help but let out a giggle at his kindness.

I pulled away from his chest and smiled at him "Thanks Troy, you're not a bad guy after all." He smiled too. Then he lifted his right hand to my face, and with the pad of his thumb he wiped the tears away. I never actually thought guys did this, well I have never seen it, only read it in books or watched it on telly. Troy Bolton was truly a good guy.

Then with his left still around my shoulder and his right sitting on the side of my cheek he started leaning in. My face was inches from his. I didn't know if I was still conscious, I mean was this really happening? That question disappeared from my thoughts as soon as I felt his soft warm lips on mine. I don't think I could get it through my mind. I was kissing Troy effing Bolton! It was a surprise but to be honest I liked it and I couldn't stop.

He pulled me closer as I slipped my arms around his neck and into his hair. It wasn't a rough kiss, it was slow and soft. It was like it was meant to be, my lips moved with his. I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth and explore it. At this point air was now needed, so unfortunately the kiss ended.

His blue eyes looked right into my brown ones. It was silent, but not really that awkward, more of a comfortable silence. But then I broke it.

"You just kissed me." I told him still out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I like you, your pretty, smart, funny and I ju-" I didn't let him finish. I crashed my lips back onto his. No guy has ever said something like that to me before. We pulled back again out of breath.

"No, it's okay" I smiled at him.

"Gabriella, be my girlfriend?" He asked as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I'd love to" I smiled a big smile and kissed him again. Wow who would of thought? Geeky Gabby and Golden Boy Troy together? I guess Christmas does give you miracles. He pulled back still holding my hand.

"Merry Christmas Brie" He smiled.

"Merry Christmas Troy" and then I pulled him back onto my lips.

--

"Well that is my story, I really like Christmas now!" I laugh as my boyfriend of 1 year kiss's me.

"Merry Christmas Brie, I love you"

"Merry Christmas Troy, I love you too" I laugh.

**Okay so I really hoped you liked it. It has taken me so long to get around to finishing it. Please Review.**

**And also I don't know if anyone is still interested in my "Love is worth fighting for" story. I have reasons for not updating it and I will explain them later. I did not want to put out another authors note on that story so I am saying this now.**

**If you want me to continue it please tell me in a review on this story.**

**If I don't get many reviews I may just put it off for a while and stop writing. Because I really don't have the time and if no one is really interested I have better things to do:]**

**So review. And I'm so sorry I'm hating myself for not updating but there are reasons.**

**Xx Roxy.**


End file.
